Handsomefull Master Tamer
by Low-Kun
Summary: Naruto uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang barusaja akan berkencan dengan pacarnya. tiba-tiba tewas tertabrak truk dan bereinkarnasi di dunia lain dan menjadi Handsomefull Master Tamer. "F**k, apakah aku terlalu tampan hingga truk pun cemburu" (warn!:gaje,abal,isekai,oc,ooc,au)
1. chapter 1

*Handsomefull Master tamer*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

Author:Trash Ex.

Rate:T/M.

Warn: gaje,typo,gak baku,oc,ooc,dll.

Date:21-7-08.

Summary:Naruto Uzumaki,seorang pemuda yang barusaja akan berkencan.

tiba-tiba tewas tertabrak truk dan bereinkarnasi kedunia lain menjadi handsomefull master tamer.

"F*k, apakah aku terlalu tampan hingga truk pun cemburu!!!.".

Chapter 1: Harem Skill.

Naruto pov*

Namaku uzumaki naruto , pemuda tampan yang dikatakan mirip Tukul arwana . hari ini adalah hari aku kencan dengan pacarku , saat aku berjalan sambil memikirkan pacarku, tiba-tiba sebuah truk melintas didepanku,'F*k, apakah aku terlalu tampan hingga trukpun cemburu' batinku tak terima

Normal pov*

Di sebuah tempat yang berwarna putih, terlihatlah dua or- ralat satu orang dan satu (yang ngakunya) dewi.

Saat aku membuka mataku yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih.

tiba-tiba aku mengar suara merdu

"Kau sudah bangun naruto" ucap suara yang tidak familiar.

akupun menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang ,bermata aquamarine, dan bodinya yang bisa dibilang aduhai membuatnya seperti

dewi yang turun kebumi.

"Cantik"ucapku tak sadar dan memerah. mendengar ucapanku wanita tadi tersenyum manis (author: "hati-hati nar nanti diabetes lo")

"baiklah Naruto namaku aprhodite dewi cinta dan emosi"ucap aprhodite.

tersadar dari lamunanku aku pun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaanku,"e-h i-iya namaku naruto uzumaki dan bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku dan dimana ini aph- Eeeh kau bilang dewi"teriaku.

aphrhodite pun mulai menjelaskan sambil memasang senyum yang bisa bikin diabetes," kau sudah mati naruto, ini di akhirat, dan ya aku adalah seorang dewi,dan aku adalah yang akan membawamu bereinkarnasi"

mendengar ucapan aphrodite-san aku pun bingung dan menanyakan keraguanya, "haah, mati, dewi, reinkarnasi, ada apa dengan didunia ini apakah aku harus menjadi pahlawan dan menyelamatkan dunia, Hell noo!!!"

Mendengar ucapanku aphrodite pun kesal, dan terbukti dengan perempatan didahinya, namun mencoba bersabar, " atas pertanyaanmu itu kau sudah mati, kau bereinkarnasi, dan kau tidak usah melawan raja iblis, apakah kau paham" mendengar jawaban aphrodite akupun menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata"paham"

mendengar jawaban naruto aprhodite pun mulai menjelaskan dengan sederhana, padat, dan jelas.

"baiklah kalau kau paham, coba bayangkan layar status "

mendengar itu akupun mulai membayang kan layar status seperti yang disarankan dan terlihat, terdengar, dan terasa di depanku.

Status

NAMA : Naruto Uzumaki

JOB: Handsomefull Master Tamer

LV : 1

Exp: 0/100

HP: 10/10

MP:10/10

STR : 10

MAG:25

AGI:10

Skill :

Harem(PAS),Absolute Domination(PAS),Capsul ball(ACT),Combination(ACT)

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata itu muncul dengan jelas di kesadaran saya.

Membaca kalimat dengan hati-hati, itu tampak seperti layar status dari dunia game.

"Apa? Ini adalah……."

Dalam pikiran saya, layar status yang muncul sangat pas tanpa tanda-tanda menghilang.

Perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dialami di dunia nyata.

Pada awalnya saya pikir itu mencurigakan, seorang memproklamirkan diri sebagai dewi mengatakan 'reinkarnasi dan yang lainya ' tetapi saya bisa merasakan sedikit kredibilitas.

"Handsomefull master tamer?, job yang aneh, naruto cobalah bayangkan keterangan status"

aphrodite pun menyuruhku membayangkan keterangan status.

"Hah keterangan status apalagi itu"

aku bertanya dengan heran.

"Sigh,jangan banyak tanya bayangkan saja"aphrodite pun menghela nafas dan tidak menjelaskan.

"meh, baiklah Keterangan status" akupun membayangkan dengan setengah hati dan layar status yang berbeda muncul didepanku.

Status

Job:(untuk menampilkan pekerjaan seseorang

Handsomefull Master tamer: ( pekerjaan yang memungkinkan untuk menangkap Human, monster, devil,atau apapun yang bergender wanita)

Lv:(Tingkatan untuk menampilkan batas seseorang)

Exp:( Pengalaman untuk mencapai batas/lv seseorang)

Hp:( untuk menampilkan daya hidup seseorang)

Mp:(untuk menampilkan mana seseorang)

Str:(untuk menampilkan kekuatan fisik seseorang)

Mag:(untuk menampilkan kekuatan sihir seseorang)

Agi:(untuk menampilkan kelincahan seseorang)

Skill:(untuk menampilkan keterampilan seseorang)

Harem(skill yang memungkinkan pengguna mendapatkan sebagian dari Exp Monster,Human,Devil,atau apapun yang bergender wanita)

Absolute domination:(skill yang memungkinkan menangkap semua monster yang berbeda 100lv dengan pengguna)

Capsule ball: (Dengan melempar dan memukul bola capsul ke monster, ada kemungkinan dari skill perbudakan yang terjadi. Setelah perbudakan telah diaktifkan, monster itu tidak lagi dapat membahayakan tuannya)

Combination:(Dengan menggabungkan dua monster ada kemungkinan mendapatkan spesies baru)

Saat aku selesai membaca keterangan bola kapsul dan merasakan nostalgia dari permainan gokemon aphrodite mulai berbicara

"Dunia yang akan kau tinggali adalah dunia (Disaster) disana ada 4 kerajaan yaitu kerajaan (Tsunami), kerajaan (Tornado),kerajaan (Earth Quake),dan kerajaan (Eruption). dan aku akan mengirimu ke (Flood) kota kerajaan (Tsunami)"

saat selesai mendengarkan penjelasan aphrodite aku pun ingin mencoba efek dari job(Handsomefull master tamer),skill(Harem), dan skill (Capsule ball).

Saya memutuskan untuk melempar bola kapsul ke Aphrodite untuk percobaan 3 skill ku.

"……. Ya? "

Aphrodite mengeluarkan teriakan kecil saat saya melempar bola kapsul.

Meskipun saya melemparkannya cukup lambat, bola kapsul memukul tubuh Aphrodite dengan luar biasa.

"Owch-!" Tunggu sebentar ... Apa yang kamu lakukan !? Namun Anda menaruhnya, karena saya bukan monster, tidak ada artinya melempar bola kapsul yang hanya bisa menangkap monster padaku ... "

Segera setelah itu, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !? Tidak tidak!

Tunggu! Itu bohong!? Mengapa!?"

aku berpikir sebentar dan menemukan jawabanya "itu pasti karena jobku yang memungkinkanku menangkap sesuatu yang bergender wanita"

"Job macam apa itu! aku ini dewi! dewi kau tahu!"

Setelah itu Aphrodite secara acak menarik keluar bantal dan mulai mengetuk dinding kapsul yang digunakan dengan suara 'don don'.

By the way, Aphrodite yang ada di dalam bola telah menyusut ke ukuran penghapus.

"…… Aku benar-benar suka, namun"

Aku tidak tahu metode untuk mengeluarkanmu.

"UUUuuu. Silahkan! Aku mohon padamu, keluarkan aku sekarang juga! …… "

Aphrodite memiliki mata berkaca-kaca.

Berbicara jujur, saya tidak bisa membuat kepala atau ekor dari situasi.

Ketika saya berpikir saya mati tertabrak truk dan tiba-tiba dipanggil ke akhirat, saya diberitahu untuk pergi bereinkarnasi ke dunia yang berbeda bertemu dewi cantik dan menjadi (handsomefull master tamer) saya masih berpikir ini mimpi .

Namun.

Dengan segala yang dikatakan dan dilakukan, saya dapat mengatakan slogannya ini.

Sukses! Mendapatkan!

(Hansomefull master tamer encyclopedia)

Aphrodite

Encylopedia NO: ???

Ras: Goddes

Grade: ???

Level: 3620

Exp:53927326/75000000

Hp:100000000/100000000

Mp:2500000000/2500000000

Str:19730

Mag:58681

Agi:12865

Skill: Unknown

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

Ada yang tau fict ini terinspirasi dari apa*

 **REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA**


	2. Chapter 2

Handsomefull Monster Tamer

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Do not own anything

.

Rate:M

.

Genres: Adventure, Fantasy, bit romance, bit comedy

.

Warn!: AU,OC,OOC,Semi-Plagiat, Bahasa Gajenese,For 160cm ke atas.

.

.

By: A Melancholy Man

.

.

 _-Summary-_

 _Naruto uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang barusaja akan berkencan dengan pacarnya. tiba-tiba tewas tertabrak truk dan bereinkarnasi di dunia lain dan menjadi Handsomefull Master Tamer. "F*k, apakah aku terlalu tampan hingga truk pun cemburu"._

 _-Chapter 2 : First Battle-_

"Hah,hah,hah..." suaraku terengah-engah seperti lari maraton.

Berlari, berlari , dan berlari.

Hanya kata itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.

"Why?" dan"What?" dua kata itu mungkin yang ada dipikiran kalian saat ini.

Jawabanya adalah saat ini aku sedang dikejar oleh sebuah monster mengerikan dengan kuku tajam, gigi runcing , wajah yang amit-amit,otot super kuat, berkulit hijau,bertubuh kecil, dan berkepala botak, monster yang sering disebut di game, maupun fiksi fantasi yaitu(A/N: apa hayo?)

 ** _"GOBLIN"_**

Haah dikejar goblin? yang pendek kaya anak kecil?yang ada di coc itu?

Kook bisa?

Eehm,gini ceritanya seperti ini.

 ** _FLASHBANG_** ** _! on_**

Sebelum aku dapat menyadarinya, aku berada di dataran berumput luas yang terus sejauh mata memandang.

Aku skeptis, tetapi dengan melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri , entah bagaimana sepertinya aku benar-benar telah bereinkarnasi ke dunia lain.

Bukti bahwa dunia ini berbeda dari bumi, terletak di berbagai tanaman dan matahari yang menerangi langit, berwarna biru.

Ngomong-ngomong.

Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Jika aku mereferensikan pengetahuan dari game, langkah pertama seharusnya adalah

'Pergi ke kota, dan mendaftar ke adventure guild'

Mungkin karena keberuntunganku yang melebihi kadar normal, aku bahkan dapat melihat orang-orang bergerak ke sana kemari di ujung jalan setapak di sekitar penglihatanku.

Jika aku mengikuti jalan setapak ini,suatu hari tidakah aku akan mencapai jalan tempat orang tinggal?

"... Itu monster."

Ketika aku sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak yang menuju kekota (flood),

Aku menemukan Monster berotot besar, berkulit hijau, kurang dari 500mm,yang sering kau lihat di game

Ya itu goblin yang kita bahas diatas tadi.

Sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Haruskah saya bertarung?

Berbicara tentang Goblin, di dunia game mereka adalah monster yang muncul di awal pembukaan.

Ini mungkin lawan yang paling cocok untuk pertempuran pertama.

Walau aku merasakan job Handsomefull Master Tamer bukanlah job jarak dekat.

tapi itu hanya goblin iya kan?

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, akupun memulai ancang-ancan untuk menendang k*l goblin yang sedang berjongkok itu.

Daan "keeeeeekkkkk" terdengarlah jeritan menjijikan goblin itu.

Jika ini adalah game online, maka akan ada pemberitahuan seperti ini.

 ** _Critical Hit_**

Dan setelah itu goblin pasti akan terkena efek **_Numb Chance_**.

Yah itu mungkin, jika itu di dalam game. Tapi ini realitas dan yaah itu berbeda dari yang diharapkan.

Setelah berteriak kesakitan goblin itupun melotot penuh amarah kepadaku,dan meluarkan teriakan

yang sepertinya memanggil bantuan.

"kaaaaaakkkkkkk"setelah teriakan itu para goblin pun mulai berdatangan dari 1 goblin menjadi 100 goblin, lalu apa yang kulakukan?

Tentu saja aku langsung berlari dengan penuh semangat 45.

"F*k,apa aku terlalu tampan hingga goblin pun cemburu" teriaku mengatakan fakta yang palsu?.

 ** _FLASHBANG! off_**

'haaah,inilah resiko orang tampan banyak orang yang cemburu, bahkan truk dan goblin pun cemburu -_-' batinku memuntahkan fakta yang ada.

Saat para goblin yang berjumlah ratusan itu mengejarku, mereka mengeluarkqn teriakan yang membuatku kesal."Kaaaaaaakkkk", "Keeeeekkkkkk","Kiiiiiiiikk,"kuuuuuukkkkk",dan bahkan "Koooooooook" yang sukses menjadi paduan suara goblin.

Dan mungkin para teriakan para goblin itu menyebabkan ku terkena efek stun,dan aku mungkin mendengar suara **_Stunned_** di pikiranku.

"……Tidak. Tunggu"

Aku memiliki ide cerdas untuk menggunakan Bola Kapsul.

Segera setelah itu, bola tembus pandang dipanggil ke telapak tanganku.

"Ooh. Seperti yang saya duga, itu ada di sana. "

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, sosok Aphrodite pirang yang cantik itu dapat dilihat di dalam bola kapsul.

Lalu sambil berlari aku mencoba menyapanya(A/N: ujung-ujungnya pasti minta bantuan.)

"YO！ Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi!"

"... Fue?"

Aphrodite berkedip kaget saat dia duduk dengan lengannya di lututnya dengan ekspresi mengatakan 'Tidak tahu apa apa'. (A/N: kira-kira seperti ini '-')

"Hei! Kamu! Apa…. Ada apa dengan ini !?" teriak aphrodite sepertinya meminta penjelasan kenapa dirinya terkurung dibola kapsul.

"Tidak. Saat itu aku hanya mencoba. dan aku tidak bermaksud jahat, Yaa hanya mencoba."dan ya aku menjelaskan dengan omong kosong.

Aphrodite gemetaran saat dia meraih kerah bajuku saat dia mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa disebut di bahasa manapun.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, membuat kebisingan di tempat ini! Kami akan ditangkap oleh gerombolan monster " aku mencoba menjelaskan aambil melihat para goblin disisi lain yang sepertin mau tawuran.

"Haa? Gerombolan monster?"

Aphrodite akhirnya melepaskan kerah bajuku dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah para Goblin itu.

"Gerombolan monster?. Hah-! Paling-paling itu adalah gerombolan goblin. "kata aphrodite dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan sombong.

"Hanya gerombolan goblin… Mungkinkah Aphrodite-san itu sangat kuat."tanyaku padanya,tentu saja aku meragukanya.

"Itu wajar saja. Apakah saya bukan seorang dewi? Tidak mungkin aku kalah melawan monster lemah seperti goblin! "katanya yang menurutku omong kosong.

"Oh. Itu meyakinkan ...! Dalam hal ini, untuk pertama, bisakah kamu menyingkirkan para goblini tu ? "

(A/N:nah kan minta bantuan)

"Itu tidak bisa ditolong-. Setelah selesai, Anda akan mendengar berbagai keluhan! "

Ketika Aphrodite menghadap ke arah goblin, sfx * tokotoko * pun bisa di dengar saat dia berjalan, dia mendorong tangannya ke arah langit dengan sikap berlebihan.

"goblin-goblin jelek yang menyebalkan,Terimalah penghakiman dewi kecantikan dan emosi, Aphrodite! God Breath! "

Dia berbicara dengan frasa tanda tangan yang keren.

Namun-

Dari kata-kata itu yang dia ucapkan.

Jauh dari nafas dewi, bahkan angin sepoi-sepoi pun tidak berhembus.

"K-Konyol! God Breath! God Breath! "

Aphrodite terus berbicara nama skill, tetapi tidak ada perubahan yang bisa dilihat di sekitarnya.

Sebaliknya, karena Skillnya yang hebat (teriakannya), itu mengakibatkan kami hampir terkejar oleh goblin.

"Nwaruto …… H-Hwelp me …… Hwelp me ……"

Goblin itu tertarik oleh Aphrodite yang menangis dengan pakaiannya yang berkibar.

Dewi ini benar-benar ... Sepertinya tidak dapat diandalkan untuk apa pun.

.

.

 ** _-T.B.C-_**

.

..

.

...

 ** _A Authors note_**

Thanx For:

(Mateng di kompor,zakki5678,Dimas Kurosaki,Riki Ryugasaki,siprastyo5,

konekodragneel,666-avanger,Utsugi Renka,Lmaulana,ariezz,ggbimbim4,

Grand560,Error Boss.)

buat pertanyaaan kemarin, jawabanya adalah Ln otherworld monster breeder.yang berhasil dijawab oleh (ariezz)*

 ** _-Kirim saran dengan review kalian-_**

 ** _P/S : Maaf ya!, gak bisa bales semua riviewnya, authornya baru bangun tidur,tadi ketiduran,jadinya dah males nulis-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Handsomefull Master Tamer_**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Do not own anything

.

Rate : M

.

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, bit Romance, bit Humor.

Warn!:oc,ooc,Gaje,semi-plagiate, ( fict ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung perasaan siapapun)

.

.

.

.

 _-Summary-_

 _Naruto uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang barusaja akan berkencan dengan pacarnya. tiba-tiba tewas tertabrak truk dan bereinkarnasi di dunia lain dan menjadi Handsomefull Master Tamer. "F*k, apakah aku terlalu tampan hingga truk pun cemburu"._

 ** _Chapter 3 :_** ** _Abnormality_**

Pada akhirnya.

Aphrodite gagal mengalahkan para goblin, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertarung sekali lagi.

Tapi saat aku bertarung melawan para goblin, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Saat aku menggunakan energi ke kakiku untuk mengirim tendangan ke kepalanya, 2-5 goblin itu dengan segera jatuh ketanah dengan sfx *Braaakkkkk!*.

Aku tidak berpikir itu bisa dikalahkan dengan satu tendangan.

Ya,itu berbeda saat aku melayangkan tendanganku pada goblin pertama(A/N: Goblin pas chapter1 itu).

Meskipun aku masih memikirkan 'kenapa ini terjadi?', tapi tentu saja aku tidak terus mwmikirkanya, dan terus mengalahkan para goblin dengan tendangan atau pukulan.

"Buaagh!","Kaaaakkkk!","Crack!","Kieeeek!","kekkkkkk!","Guoooock!".

Suara-suara patahan tulang dan jeritan para goblin kian menjadi dalam pembantaian satu sisi itu.

"Kuuuuuok!"

Setelah jeritan goblin terakhir,

"haah,haah,haah" akupun bisa mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah,dan melewati kepungan ratusan goblinpun bukan berarti aku baik-baik saja.

Jika melihat penampilanku sekarang orang-orang pasti akan berteriak "ambulance !, tolong ada korban tabrak lari".

" _Huh,kenapa begitu_ " kata-kata itu mungkin yang ada di pikiran kalian,lihat saja dengan baju compang camping,tubuh yang berlumuran darah dapat menghasilkan kesalah- pahaman orang lain.(A/N:Wah,INSAF Nar, lu udah gede masih aja tawuran?)

'Wah, kalau kayak ginikan makin mirip kaneki' batinku dengan narsis yang bisa nyaingi Xu Que.(A/N: Mc di novel Ultimate Scheming System)

Setel usai berbatin ria, akupun mendekati aphrodite yang masih di negara frustasi

"Uu ~. Kenapa aku harus melalui pengalaman seperti itu ……. "

Aphrodite dengan lemah jatuh ke tanah sambil memiliki mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Etto .. Aphro-san? Jangan berkecil hati. "ucapku berusaha untuk menghiburnya dengan singkatan

"Siapa yang memiliki rambut afro !? Seperti yang Kau lihat ,Rambutku itu Lurus dan halus! "(A/N:2us?)

"…… O, Oh. Apakah begitu?" ucapku mencoba menggodanya

Membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Aphrodite berdiri dan menatapku. "Lihat,lihat!" dan diapun menunjukkan rambutnya ke arahku.

Aku tentu saja tidak munafik dan memakan rambutnya dengan mataku.

Terlihat begitu dekat, aku dapat melihat bahwa rambut panjangnya memang lurus dan halus.

Terlebih lagi, baunya enak.

"Dengan segala cara, jika kau ingin memanggilku dengan singkatanku, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk memanggilku D.Ini lebih baik daripada dengan memanggilku Afro.

Sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku memanggilnya afro.

" Ya,ya,ya, aku mengerti. Jadi melanjutkan pembicaraan dari sebelumnya, mengapa kamu kalah melawan HANYA dengan para goblin itu?" ucapku sambil menekankan kata HANYA.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti secara detail tetapi bukankah **Goddese** itu sangat kuat?"

"Uu …… .. Ini ……."

Aphrodite bergumam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tampaknya peristiwa dari sebelumnya sangat memalukan baginya.

"Aku menyadari alasannya saat Ku memeriksa Status milikmu dan milikku sekarang, Meskipun aku lupa, Sepertinya kemampuan untuk melepaskan kekuatan **Divine** hanya terbatas pada **Heaven**. Itu karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan **_God Breath_** yang dapat menyebabkan "semua Materi di alam" berubah menjadi debu. "

"... Kamu telah menggunakan sihir berbahaya seperti itu pada HANYA goblin?"

Aku memberikan dia **Death glare** terbaiku, Saat Aku mencoba memunculkan layar status.

 ** _《Status》_**

 ** _Name : Aphrodite_**

 ** _Race: Goddes_**

 ** _Level: 3620_**

 ** _Exp:53927326/75000000_**

 ** _Hp:100000000/100000000_**

 ** _Mp:2500000000/2500000000_**

 ** _Str:4( 19730)_**

 ** _Mag:7( 58681)_**

 ** _Agi:3 ( 12865)_**

 ** _Skill: Unknown_**

Tampaknya Jobku dapat memverifikasi status makhluk yang diperbudak.

Dibandingkan dengan status asli, selain dari Hp/Mp nilai-nilai numerik jatuh di seluruh status.

"aku telah mencoba penalaran tentang insiden hari ini. itu adalahefek dari skill **《Harem》,** danefek dari job anehmu itu"

"Ah. Pasti. Seperti itu."

efek dari Job 《 **Handsomefull Master Tamer** 》dan skill **《Harem》** terlalu OP yang entah kenapa, sampai sekarang aku tidak menyadari effect skill itu.

 **Harem : 《skill yang memungkinkan pengguna mendapatkan sebagian dari Exp Monster,Human,Devil,atau apapun yang bergender wanita》**

 **Handsomefull Master Tamer: 《pekerjaan yang memungkinkan pengguna untuk menangkap Human, monster, devil,atau apapun yang bergender wanita》**

"Sudahkah kamu menyadarinya?

Job《Handsomefull Master Tamer》milikmu tidak hanya bisa menangkap monster biasa, singkatnya itu bisa menangkap semua monster yang bergender wanita"

"aturan dunia pasti sudah di hack. "

ucap aphrodite dengan lebaynya.

"Tunggu. Setiap ras dapat di perbudak? Misalnya, dapatkah seorang manusia di perbudak? "

Tanyaku untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaranya.

"Tentu saja. Efek jobmu bahkan efektif terhadap diriku yang merupakan **Goddess**. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir seorang manusia akan mampu melawan itu. "

"..." hanya itu yang bisa kurespon.

Bagaimana jobku bisa memperbudak manusia sebagai Monster Familiar?.

Kemampuan yang kudapatkan entah bagaimana atau lainnya ... mungkin hanyalah bug di dunia ini, kukira.

 **K** **eterangan** **-san:**

 **\- ( : adalah tanda bahwa kekuatan,sihir,dan kecepatan tersegel,penurunan sementara,atau kutukan)**

 **-(Goddess adalah dewa perempuan di fict ini)**

 **-(Divine adalah kekuatan suci yang hanya dimiliki oleh ras God,Goddes,dan Angel di fict ini)**

 **-(Heaven adalah salah satu realm yang dihuni oleh ras God,Goddes,dan Angel di fict ini)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Naruto sudah menemukan job dan skill miliknya sangat op, bagaimanakah ia menggunakanya.**

 **Apakah ia akan menguasai seluruh dunia dengan harem atau ia akan hidup damai dengan harem kecilnya***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

 **A Melancholy Note:**

"Hehehe, makasih yah buat yang udah kasih saran tentang fict ini"

 **-Mohon maaf bila saya tidak dapat membalas semua review kalian satu persatu,Tapi saya akan**

 **membalasnya saran review kalian menjadi seperti rangkuman, yaitu seperti dibawah ini:**

 **-Kata-kata: Mohon maaf bila ada ketidaknyamanan bila ada kata yang terlalu baku seperti,"Saya","Anda".**

 **Tapi kalian pasti bisa melihat di chapter ini kata baku "Saya","Anda" telah berkurang ke titik hampir tidak ada**

 **-Penulisan: Mohon maaf bila gaya penulisan author terlalu baku tidak seperti author lainya mungkin karena sudah terbiasa menulis kata-kata baku,Tapi author sudah mencoba membuat fict ini jauh lebih santai dengan sedikit bumbu humor.**

 **And the last is the**

 **-Words : mohon maaf bila wordnya kurang panjang tidak seperti fic-fict lain, karena ada beberapa alasan yaitu**

 ***Di bandingkan fict lain yang lama update, fic ini mengutamakan kecepatan update ***

 ***Ini karena waktu author buat fict ini kepotong sama proyek fic lain, waktu sekolah author,dll***

 **-Vote: Tapi kalau reader-san ngotot pingin wordnya banyak, jadi author buat aja vote buat nentuin ya**

 **1.Word dikit - Update cepet**

 **2.Word banyak-Update lama**

 **Cara votenya adalah review dengan mencantumkan jawaban diatas. batas waktunya adalah tanggal jam 00:00-25-07-2018.**

 ***P/S:sebelum vote berakhir cara update sementara masih word dikit-update cepet**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung para readers.**

 **Akhir kata :**

 **Wasaalamu alaikum warohmattulahi wabarokatu.**

 **W**


End file.
